5.01 Weil du gegangen bist/Transkription
---- Episode 1 - Geschrieben von: Damon Lindelof und Carlton Cuse Regie: Stephen Williams ---- Rückblende Wecker springt von 8 Uhr 14 auf 8 Uhr 15 um und gibt einen Alarmton von sich. Der Alarm wird abgestellt und man sieht eine Frau, die mit einem Mann im Bett liegt. FRAU: Ahh, das Baby ist wach. Du bist dran. küsst den Mann. Er steigt aus dem Bett und legt eine Schallplatte mit dem Lied Shotgun Willie auf. Er füttert sein Baby mit einer Flasche Milch und geht dann unter die Dusche. Nach kurzer Zeit hat die Platte einen Sprung, weshalb der Mann sie stoppt. Nach einem Schnitt folgt die Kamera dem Mann, während dieser durch die Baracken wandert, in denen viele andere Menschen geschäftig herumlaufen. Der Mann, der jetzt als Dr. Pierre Chang erkennbar ist, betritt einen Raum und wird begrüßt. MANN MIT SKRIPT: Ist der Titel da? FRAU: Ja klar. MANN MIT SKRIPT: Morgen! Hier der Text, Doc. CHANG: Ich brauch kein Text. Na los, ich hab nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit. STIMME AUS DEM OFF: Alle auf Position! FRAU: Ja, wir können anfangen. MANN MIT SKRIPT: Ok, Dharma Orientierungsfilm Nummer Zwei, Die Erste. Und Bitte. CHANG: Hallo, ich bin Dr. Marvin Candle und das ist der Orientierungsfilm für Station Zwei, der Pfeil. In Anbetracht Ihrer ausgewiesenen Fachkenntnisse wird es Sie nicht verwundern, dass die wichtigste Aufgabe dieser Station darin besteht, neben der Entwicklung von Verteidigungsstrategien unsere Datenlage die feindlichen Ureinwohner der Insel betreffend zu verbessern-- ERIC: Dr. Chang! Dr. Chang. CHANG: Verdammter Mist, was soll das? MANN MIT SKRIPT: Aus! ERIC: Es gibt Probleme unten bei der Orchidee. auf Dr. Chang in einem Dharma Bus auf dem Weg zur Orchidee. Er und Eric fahren in einem Fahrstuhl nach unten. TONY: Hier lang! Wir haben die Löcher nach Ihren Anweisungen in den Fels gebohrt und plötzlich ist der Bohrer geschmolzen. CHANG: Er ist geschmolzen? TONY: Ganz genau. Wir waren 3 Meter neben der Grenzlinie auf den Plänen. Wir haben fünf Bohrspitzen verbraucht. Die sechste ist uns grade weggebruzelt. Dann hat sich der Bohrführer an den Kopf gefasst und ist ausgeflippt. Wir haben ein Ultraschallbild von der Wand gemacht. Da ist eine Kammer, etwa 20 Meter im Inneren. Hinter diesem Felsen. Da ist irgendetwas drin. Wir kommen da nur ran, wenn wir Sprengladungen anbringen und zwar hier und hier. Wir sprengen uns durch und-- CHANG: Unter keinen Umständen! Diese Station bauen wir gerade hier, weil wir in unmittelbarer Nähe einer vermutlich unbegrenzten Energiequelle sind. Die wir, schaffen wir es sie für uns zu nutzen, dafür verwenden können in unserem Interesse die Zeit zu beherschen. TONY: Na klar. Okay und was machen wir, töten wir Hitler? CHANG: Machen Sie sich nicht lächerlich. Es gibt Regeln--Regeln, die man nicht brechen kann! TONY: Dann sagen Sie mir, was ich machen soll. CHANG: Sie werden gar nichts machen. Wenn wir auch nur einen Zentimeter weiter in den Fels bohren, könnte diese Energie freigesetzt werden. Und wenn das passiert... auf den Arbeiter, der mit schwerem Nasenbluten auf dem Boden liegt CHANG: Dann betet zu Gott. TONY: Fertig? Hoch mit ihm! Auf geht's. CHANG: er mit einer Person zusammengestoßen ist, die eine Gasflasche trägt Kannst du nicht aufpasen! MANN MIT GASFLASCHE: Tschuldigung, Sir. Kommt nicht wieder vor. Mann mit der Gasflasche ist zu sehen - es ist Daniel Faraday. TONY Faraday: Hast du das auch gehört? „Zeit beherrschen“. Für wie blöd hält der Kerl uns eigentlich? betrachtet achtsam die Höhlenwand. Vorausblende des Bestattungsunternehmens Hoffs/Drawlar, Schnitt zu Jack, der in dem Gebäude John Locke im Sarg betrachtet, Ben betritt den Raum. BEN: Du kannst ihn jetzt zu machen, Jack? Na los, in den Van mit ihm, er steht vor der Tür. JACK: Wo werden wir ihn hinbringen? BEN: Darum werden wir uns kümmern, sobald wir Hugo haben. JACK: Hurley ist in einer Psychiatrischen Anstalt. BEN: Was vermutlich seine Anwerbung leichter macht, als die deiner anderen Freunde. JACK: Sie sind nicht mehr meine Freunde. BEN: Die Einstellung mag ich. JACK: Wie ist es dazu gekommen? Wie konnte das alles passieren? BEN: Es ist passiert, weil du gegangen bist. Könnten wir dann endlich anfangen? auf Jack, der sich in einem Hotelzimmer nach einer Dusche seinen Bart abrasiert. Ben kommt herein. JACK: Also wir holen Hurley, und dann? BEN: Dann holen wir Sun, Sayid und natürlich Kate. JACK: Ich weiß nicht, wie das klappen soll. Wann hast du ihn das letzte Mal gesehen? Ich meine Locke. BEN: Auf der Insel. In der Orchidee, unter dem Gewächshaus. Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass es mir leid tut, dass ich ihm das Leben so schwer gemacht habe und dann ist er gegangen. Johns Besuch hat dich offensichtlich ziemlich beeindruckt. Wie hat er es geschafft dich umzustimmen? JACK: Sawyer, Juliet, alle die im Boot saßen, alle die wir zurückgelassen haben--John hat gesagt, dass sie alle sterben würden, wenn ich nicht zurückkommen würde. BEN: Hat er dir erzählt, was mit ihnen geschehen ist, nachdem sich die Insel bewegt hat? JACK: Nein. Nein, hat er nicht. BEN: Dann werden wir's wohl nie erfahren. Rückblende Schriftzug erscheint im Bild „DREI JAHRE ZUVOR“ und man sieht Ben, der das Rad bedient, um die Insel zu bewegen. Man sieht die Menschen auf der Insel, im Helikopter und im Schlauchboot, die das Ereignis beobachten. Man sieht John Locke inmitten eines Regenschauers, vollkommen alleine. Inselabschnitt (Vergangenheit) LOCKE: Was war d... Richard? Richard?! Wo seid ihr? Wo seid ihr?! zu Daniel Faraday und den anderen im Schlauchboot. FROGURT: Was war das gerade? Was war das für ein Licht? DAN: Wir waren innerhalb des Radius. zu Juliet und Sawyer am Strand. SAWYER: Was zum Teufel war das? JULIET: Ich weiß es nicht. SAWYER: Wo ist das Schiff hin? JULIET: Vielleicht ist es gesunken. SAWYER: Auf keinen Fall. Eben war da noch überall schwarzer Rauch, jetzt ist da gar nichts mehr?! JULIET: Wo ist der Hubschrauber? SAWYER: Er war unterwegs Richtung Schiff. kommt aus dem Dschungel gerannt. BERNARD: ROSE! ROSE! JULIET: Bernard! BERNARD: ROSE! Habt Ihr Rose gesehen? JULIET: Nein. kommt aus dem Dschungel. ROSE: Oh mein Gott, Bernard! BERNARD: Rose! Wo warst du? ROSE: Ich war drüben bei der Kirche. Was war das für ein Ton, was war das für ein Licht? BERNARD: Ich weiß nicht. SAWYER: Keine Panik, jetzt beruhigt euch, ok. Wir gehen jetzt zurück ins Camp und versuchen-- BERNARD: „Keine Panik“, „wir sollen uns beruhigen“?! Wir können aber nicht zurück ins Camp! SAWYER: Wovon redest du zum Teufel? BERNARD: Es gibt kein Camp mehr. auf den Strand, an dem das Strandlager sein sollte. Die verwirrten Überlebenden laufen ziellos umher. BERNARD: Da war dieses helle Licht und dann das! Seht ihr hier, die Küche, weg. Und... und alle Zelte, das Essen, das Wasser. Die ganzen Lebensmittel und das ganze Wasser, weg. Also, alles außer uns. Alles ist weg. Einfach alles DAN: Es ist nicht weg! CHARLOTTE zu Dan: Daniel! DAN: Hi. CHARLOTTE: Ich dachte du wärst auf dem Frachter. DAN: Nein, wir haben ihn nicht erreicht. Wir waren auf dem Wasser, als es passiert ist. SAWYER: Was soll das heißen, „das Camp ist nicht weg“? Und wer bist du überhaupt? MILES: Das ist Dan. Er ist unser Physiker. DAN: Hört zu, uns bleibt keine Zeit. Führt mich zu etwas, was von Menschenhand gemacht ist, ein Bauwerk, irgendwas, was ins Auge fällt. JULIET: Es gibt eine Dharma-Station, 15 Minuten von hier. SAWYER: Die mit der Luke? Die wir in die Luft gejagt haben? DAN: Das ist perfekt. Wir sollten aufbrechen, bevor es wieder losgeht SAWYER: Bevor was wieder losgeht? Und wieso ist unser Camp weg? DAN: Euer Camp ist nicht weg. Es ist noch nicht gebaut worden. LOST-Logo Vorausblende zu Kates Haus, in dem Aaron Cartoons sieht, während er frühstückt. AARON: Choo-Choo, Tunnel! KATE: Oh, die Choo-Choo weiß, glaub ich, was zu tun ist. Fährt sie da rein, dann kommt sie niemals wieder raus. Türklingel ertönt. KATE: Guck deine Serie, kleiner Bär. Mami ist gleich wieder da. öffnet die Tür. MANN IM ANZUG: Miss Austen? KATE: Ja? MANN IM ANZUG: Hi, ich bin Dan Norton von der Kanzlei Agostini und Norton. Haben Sie einen Augenblick Zeit für uns? KATE den Mann hinter Norton: Und wer sind Sie? NORTON: Das ist mein Mitarbeiter. Wenn wir kurz hereinkommen dürften, dann erkläre ich Ihnen... KATE: Nein, erklären Sie es mir doch gleich hier. NORTON: Ok, wie Sie wollen. Miss Austen, wir sind hier, wegen einer Blutprobe von Ihnen. Von Ihnen und von Ihrem Sohn, Aaron. KATE: Wie bitte? NORTON: Hier in meiner Hand halte ich einen gerichtlichen Beschluß, der sie dazu auffordet uns eine Blutprobe zu Verfügung zu stellen. KATE: Warum? NORTON: Um das verwandtschaftliche Verhältnis zu klären. KATE: Bitte entschuldigen Sie, ich versteh das nicht. In wessen Auftrag... NORTON: Die Identität meines Klienten zu enthüllen ist mir nicht gestattet. KATE: Ihres Klienten? NORTON: Würden Sie uns bitte reinlassen? KATE: Verlassen Sie mein Grundstück. NORTON: Wenn Sie sich nicht kooperieren, werde ich mit dem Sheriff zurückkommen. KATE die Tür: Kommen Sie mit dem Sheriff. beginnt damit, Kleidung in einen Koffer zu werfen und holt einen Umschlag mit Geld aus einem Versteck. Außerdem packt sie eine Pistole mit ein. AARON: Wo gehen wir hin, Mami? KATE: Wir werden verreisen, Baby. nimmt Aaron auf den Arm und nimmt mit der anderen Hand den Koffer. KATE das Haus: Sag 'Auf Wiedersehen', Baby. Inselabschnitt (Vergangenheit) zur Insel. Die Überlebenden wandern zum Standort der Schwan-Station. JULIET: Wieso bist du aus dem Hubschrauber gesprungen? SAWYER: Kein Sprit mehr, das weißt du doch. Ich wollte, dass sie nichts--Ich wollte, dass sie alle im Hubschrauber das Schiff erreichen. Was mitlerweile auch völlig egal ist. DAN: Tschuldigt, aber ich muss euch bitten nicht zurückzufallen, ja? Danke. SAWYER: Immer eins nach dem anderen. Gib mir dein Hemd. DAN: Mein Hemd? SAWYER: Ja. DAN: Ich bin der Meinung, wir haben gerade andere Probleme, als um ein Hemd zu streiten. Wie wärs, wenn wir einfach weitergehen? SAWYER: Wie wär's, wenn wir 'ne Auszeit nehmen und du sagst was eigentlich los ist? DAN: Wie wär's mit Vertrauen? SAWYER: Vertrauen? Ich kenn dich doch gar nicht! DAN: Ich kann dir wirklich nicht erklären, was passiert, dafür haben wir keine Zeit. Du hast ja keine Ahnung, wie unglaublich schwierig es für mich wäre, das hier, dieses ... dieses Phänomen einem Quantenphysiker zu erklären. Das wäre schon schwer genug und deswegen wäre der Versuch ... gibt Dan eine Ohrfeige CHARLOTTE: Hey! Sag mal, tickst du noch richtig? SAWYER: Sei still oder du fängst dir auch eine! SAYWER Dan: Erklär's! DAN: Die Insel ... stell dir die Insel als eine Platte vor und die dreht sich auf einem Plattenteller. Nur dass sie jetzt einen Sprung hat. Was Ben Linus auch getan hat - da unten in der Orchidee - hat vielleicht ... dazu geführt ... dass wir uns entfernen. MILES: Von was entfernen? DAN: Der Zeit. JULIET: Also deswegen ist unser Camp verschwunden, weil sich die Insel durch die Zeit bewegt? DAN: Ja, entweder die Insel oder wir. SAWYER: Was? DAN: Und wahrscheinlich bewegen wir uns, eure Gruppe und wir. Von eurer Gruppe sind alle anwesend, oder? SAWYER: Nein, nicht ganz. Locke. zu Locke im Dschungel. Er steigt auf einen Grashügel und wird Zeuge des Absturzes der Beechcraft. Unmittelbar vor sich findet er eine Marienstatue im Gras. Er begibt sich zum Absturzort und sieht, wie die Beechcraft auf der Klippe hängt. Kann mich jemand hören? Hallo?! Hallo? sieht sich um und versucht zum Flugzeug heraufzuklettern. Plötzlich schlägt neben ihm eine Kugel ein. LOCKE: Hey! Schüsse werden abgegeben, von denen einer Lockes Bein trifft. Locke stürzt auf den Boden, Ethan kommt aus dem Dschungel und richtet ein Gewehr auf Locke. ETHAN: Wer bist du? LOCKE: Hör zu, hör zu. ETHAN: Wie viele waren noch an Bord? LOCKE: Du verstehst nicht, ich war nicht in dem Flugzeug! ETHAN: Falsche Antwort. LOCKE: Nein warte, warte! Ich kenne dich. Ich weiß, wer du bist. Dein Name, du bist Ethan. Du ... heißt Ethan. ETHAN: Wer bist du? LOCKE: Ich bin John Locke. Ich weiß, dass es nicht leicht zu verstehen ist, aber Ben Linus hat bestimmt, dass ich euer Anführer werde. ETHAN: Ich glaube, ich habe nie zuvor so einen Schwachsinn gehört. Das war's, John Locke. LOCKE: Bitte, bitte, bitte ... richtet sein Gewehr auf John, bereit zu feuern, als der Himmel zu glühen beginnt und das Ereignis tritt erneut ein. Locke öffnet seine Augen und sieht, dass es Nacht ist und dass Ethan weg ist. Schnitt zu den Überlebenden, die das gleiche Ereignis beobachten. Inselabschnitt (Zukunft) SAWYER: Na toll. Wann sind wir gelandet, Wunderkind? DAN: Entweder in der Vergangenheit oder in der Zukunft. Vorausblende zu Sun an einem Flughafen, die einen Anruf mit ihrem Mobiltelefon macht. Sie legt wieder auf, bevor jemand am anderen Ende abhebt. Dann begibt sie sich zum Ticketschalter. FRAU: Flight 23 to Paris will begin boarding at gate 15. Please have your boarding passes ready. Vol 23 destination à Paris va commencer l'embarquement à la 15 ???. ... FRAU AM TICKETSCHALTER: Schönen guten Abend. Wohin darf ich Sie einchecken? SUN: Los Angeles. FRAU AM TICKETSCHALTER: Sehr gern. Dürfte ich bitte Ihren Pass sehen? SUN: Mh. Frau scannt den Pass ein und sieht auf den Monitor. FRAU AM TICKETSCHALTER: Entschuldigen Sie bitte, Miss Kwon, würden Sie bitte einen Moment hier warten? wird von einer Sicherheitskraft in einen Raum gesperrt. SUN: Hey! Wo wollen Sie hin? Machen Sie auf! Öffnen Sie die Tür! Widmore betritt den Raum durch eine andere Tür. WIDMORE: Sparen Sie Ihre Kräfte. Die tun nur, was ich Ihnen befehle. SUN: Sie? Sie haben mich hier einschließen lassen? Wieso? WIDMORE: Sie haben die Dreistigkeit und sprechen mich auf offener Straße, vor den Augen meiner Geschäftspartner an. Mitten am Tag! Warum ich Sie hier herbringen ließ? Was Ihnen fehlt ist der nötige Respekt. Denn ich werde respektiert, Sun. SUN: Ich hab verstanden. WIDMORE: Da Sie sich anscheinend Sorgen um Ihren Flug machen, komme ich gleich zum Wesentlichen. Sie haben gesagt, wir beide hätten ... gemeinsame Interessen. An was haben Sie bei dieser Formulierung gedacht? SUN: Den Tod von Benjamin Linus. zu Ben und Jack, die in einem Motelzimmer fernsehen. NACHRICHTENSPRECHERIN: Das Opfer wurde erschossen in seinem Wagen aufgefunden. Es stand auf dem Grundstück der Santa Rosa Klinik, einer privaten psychiatrischen Einrichtung ... JACK: Ok, holen wir ihn ab. NACHRICHTENSPRECHERIN: Die Polizei hat den Verdächtigen dieser Tat identifiziert: ein Patient, der vor ein paar Stunden aus der Klinik geflohen war, Hugo Reyes. Sollte Ihnen dieser Name bekannt vorkommen, dann sicher deswegen, weil Reyes zu den berüchtigten Oceanic Sechs gehört. Was die Gründe für Reyes gewesen sein könnten, einen Besucher der Klinik, in der er zwei Jahre gelebt hat, zu ermorden, bleibt ein Rätsel. schaltet den Fernseher ab. BEN: Tja, sieht aus als müssten wir unseren Plan ändern. zu einem Rainbow Drive-In Restaurant. Hurley und Sayid warten darauf, dass ihnen das Essen zum Auto gebracht wird. HURLEY: Da kommt sie, pass auf. KELLNERIN Sayid das Essen: Ihre Bestellung, Sir. SAYID ihr das Geld: Der Rest ist für Sie. KELLNERIN: Danke. HURLEY: Ah, super! 'N paar Pommes? SAYID: Nein Danke. HURLEY: Wenn du dir ab und zu mal Junk Food gönnst, musst du vielleicht keine Leute mehr umbringen. fahren zu einem Motel. HURLEY: Dieser Kerl, den du vorhin abgeknallt hast, wer war das denn? SAYID: Das ist mir egal. Er war bewaffnet und er hat dich beobachtet. Dadurch wurde er zum Feind. HURLEY: Glaubst du, er wollte mich töten? SAYID: Nach dem Tod von Bentham will ich nichts mehr riskieren. HURLEY: Du meinst Locke. SAYID: Ja, ich meine Locke. HURLEY: Ich brauch einen coolen Decknamen. Wie bist du so paranoid geworden? SAYID: Wenn du die letzten zwei Jahre so verbracht hättest wie ich, dann wärst du auch paranoid. HURLEY: Ach ja? Und wie paranoid? Was hast du denn gemacht? SAYID: Ich war im Dienst von Benjamin Linus. HURLEY: Warte, ist er jetzt auf unserer Seite? SAYID: Hör mir gut zu. Für den Fall, dass du ihm begegnest, rate ich dir Folgendes: Was immer er dir auch sagt, tu das genaue Gegenteil. bemerkt, dass ein Stück Klebeband am Türrahmen gerissen ist. SAYID Hurley zurück: Bleib hier. Mann versucht Sayid zu erschießen und Sayid wirft ihn über das Geländer. Im Inneren der Wohnung wird er von einem weiteren Mann angegriffen, der ihm einen Pfeil in den Nacken schießt. Sayid schafft es trotzdem noch, den Mann zu töten. Hurley hebt die Pistole des ersten Angreifers auf und geht zum Geländer. Mehrere Personen haben die Leiche des Mannes entdeckt. ZEUGE: Scheiße! Da liegt einer! ZEUGE: Was ist mit ihm? ZEUGE: Seht mal da oben! Der Typ hat ne Knarre! Ein Zeuge fotografiert Hurley mit seiner Handykamera. ZEUGEN: Er hat Recht. Lauft weg! Ruft 'nen Krankenwagen. Los, schnell weg! Schnell! HURLEY: Sayid! Whoa. Alles ok? SAYID: Bring mich ins Auto. HURLEY: Alter. Alter. Oh Mann. Ich hab geglaubt, wir wären hier in Sicherheit. Wir hätten die Insel nie verlassen dürfen. Inselabschnitt (Zukunft) zu den Überlebenden auf der Insel, die in der Nacht durch den Dschungel wandern. CHARLOTTE: Glaubst du, dass er nach uns sucht? MILES: Wer? CHARLOTTE: Widmore. MILES: Er hat 20 Jahre gebraucht, um die Insel das erste Mal zu finden. Ich würde nicht dagegen wetten. JULIET: Hier ist es! DAN: Ist das die Station? SAWYER: Das war sie. Explodiert, hat sich nichts geändert. DAN: Ok, also wann wir gelandet sind, wir sind jetzt nachdem ihr auf der Insel gestrandet seid. SAWYER: Heißt das, unser Camp ist wieder am Strand? DAN: Ja, möglicherweise. SAWYER: Gut, ich geh wieder zurück. DAN: Hey, nein, nein. Das bringt nichts. SAWYER: Bringt vielleicht mehr als in dieses Loch zu starren. DAN: Wann die nächste Erschütterung kommt, wissen wir nicht, aber das Camp könnte weg sein, wenn du den Strand erreichst. SAWYER: Ja, aber was wenn nicht? Was wäre, wenn der Hubschrauber noch nicht losgeflogen ist? JULIET: Wir könnten sie warnen. Verhindern, dass sie jemals zu dem Schiff fliegen. DAN: So funktioniert das nicht. SAWYER: Sagt wer? DAN: Veränderungen sind nicht vorgesehen, es geht nicht. Auch wenn du es versuchst, es funktioniert nicht. SAWYER: Wieso nicht? DAN: Zeit ist wie eine Straße. Wir können uns darauf bewegen, nach vorne zum Beispiel oder auch nach hinten. Nur wir können niemals eine neue Straße erschaffen. Sollten wir versuchen, irgendwas zu verändern, es wird nicht klappen. Niemals. Was auch stattgefunden hat, hat stattgefunden. SAWYER: Wie kommt es, dass du so viel darüber weißt? DAN sein Tagebuch aus seinem Rucksack: Ich weiß so viel darüber, weil ich mich mein ganzes Erwachsenenleben mit der Raumzeit beschäftige, ich weiß das alles, weil hier drin mein gesammeltes Wissen über die Dharma Initiative steht. Das ist der Grund, weshalb ich hier bin. Ich weiß, was hier vor sich geht. SAWYER: Also, wie können wir es aufhalten? DAN: Wir können es nicht aufhalten. SAWYER: Und wer kann es? zu Locke im Dschungel. Er versucht mit der Schußwunde aufzustehen und hinkt dann durch den Dschungel. Er betritt das Wrack der Beechcraft und bindet sich das Bein mit einem Sitzgurt ab. Als er hört, wie sich eine Person nähert, versteckt er sich. Die Person trägt eine Fackel und es ist zu sehen, dass es sich um Richard Alpert handelt. LOCKE: Richard. RICHARD: Hallo John. LOCKE: Richard, was passiert hier? RICHARD: Du verblutest gerade, das passiert. Ok. Ich muss die Kugel rausholen. LOCKE: Woher wusstest du, dass in meinem Bein eine Kugel steckt? RICHARD: Ich wusste es, weil du es mir gesagt hast. LOCKE: Nein, nein, das habe ich nicht. RICHARD: Naja, noch nicht. LOCKE: Es war Ethan, der auf mich angeschossen hat. RICHARD: Tja, ausgleichende Gerechtigkeit, würde ich sagen. LOCKE: Wann bin ich? RICHARD: Nun John, das ist alles relativ. LOCKE: Warte. Warte, dieses Geräusch. Als der Himmel aufgeleuchtet hat, wo bis du da hingegangen? RICHARD: Ich bin nirgendwo hingegangen, John, sondern du. Ok, das wird wehtun. Es wird noch schlimmer, wenn du dich bewegst, ok? Halt still! entfernt die Kugel aus Lockes Bein. RICHARD: Ok, geschafft. LOCKE: Ich versteh das nicht, wie ... wie hast du mich hier gefunden? Woher wusstest du, dass ich hier sein würde? RICHARD: Ich wünschte, ich hätte Zeit, es dir zu erklären, aber du wirst gleich wieder verschwinden und wir müssen noch einige Dinge klären. reinigt die Schusswunde mit Desinfektionsmittel LOCKE: Verschwinden? Ahhh... RICHARD: Es tut mir leid. Die erste Sache: Du musst die Wunde sauber halten, alle paar Stunden waschen und das Bein so gut es geht entlasten, ok? Den Rest erledigt die Insel, verstehst du? Ok, die zweite Sache - LOCKE: Ok, aber ich verstehe nicht - RICHARD: Nein, nein, hör mir gut zu! Das nächste Mal, wenn wir uns treffen, werde ich dich nicht wiedererkennen. Alles klar? Dann musst du mir das geben, ok? LOCKE es: Was ist das? RICHARD: Das ist ein Kompass. LOCKE: Und was kann er? RICHARD: Er weist nach Norden, John. Ich wünschte wirklich, ich könnte mir mehr Zeit nehmen für dich, denn ich weiß, du hast viel zu verdauen, aber du musst es einfach wissen, damit du das richtige tun kannst, deswegen sage ich es jetzt, ok? Du kannst die Insel nur retten, wenn du deine Leute hier her zurück bringst, John. Die, die von hier weg sind. LOCKE: Jack, Kate? Der Hubschrauber flog Richtung Frachter. Der Frachter - RICHARD: Es geht ihnen gut, John, und sie sind bereits zu Hause! Du musst dafür sorgen, dass sie zurück kommen, John. LOCKE: Und ... und wie soll ich das anstellen? RICHARD: Indem du stirbst, John. Himmel leuchtet erneut auf und das Ereignis tritt wieder ein. Locke öffnet seine Augen und sieht, dass es Tag ist und dass Richard nicht mehr da ist. Er hält den Kompass in der Hand und betrachtet ihn. zu den Überlebenden im Dschungel vor dem Ereignis. MILES: Und? Was war das, bevor ihr es in die Luft gesprengt habt? JULIET: Eine Dharma-Station. MILES: Was fand da statt? JULIET: Ein Mann namens Desmond lebte da drin. Um die Welt zu retten, drückte er alle 108 Minuten auf eine Taste. MILES: Wirklich? JULIET: Ja, wirklich. SAWYER das Ereignis beginnt: Was für ein... Inselabschnitt (Vergangenheit) SAWYER dem Ereignis: ...Mist ist das? JULIET: Die Luke, sie ist wieder da. Anscheinend habt ihr sie noch nicht entdeckt. geht davon. MILES: Hey! Wo gehst du hin? SAWYER: Zum Hintereingang. Ich hol'n paar Vorräte für uns. DAN: James, warte, das ist kein guter Einfall. SAWYER: Von mir aus kann der Himmel aufleuchten, aber ich fang nicht wieder von vorne an, Dilbert. Ich reibe keine Stöckchen aneinander und jage auch keine beschissenen Wildschweine. Da drin ist Dharma-Essen, Bier und Kleidung. Und Desmond wird mich da reinlassen, so oder so. DAN: Das wird nicht klappen, mein Freund. SAWYER: Ja, und warum nicht? DAN: Weil dich Desmond nicht gekannt hat, als er zum ersten Mal da rauskam. Das bedeutet, ihr habt euch nie getroffen. Und deshalb könnt ihr euch auch nicht treffen. SAWYER: Wär sicher wahnsinnig interessant, wenn ich dir zuhören würde. DAN: Warum bist du dir so sicher, dass Desmond da drin ist? Denk mal nach, das könnte jeder sein. SAWYER: Ist mir egal, wer da drin ist. DAN: Warte, warte. SAWYER gegen die Tür: Öffne die verdammte Tür! DAN: Es ist sinnlos! SAWYER: Das werden wir ja sehen. Hey, aufmachen, hier draußen stehen die sieben Geißlein! DAN: Niemand, niemand wird dir öffnen. SAWYER: Aufmachen! Mach die Scheißtür auf! Aufmachen! DAN: Du verschwendest deine Zeit. SAWYER: Aufmachen, ich weiß, dass du mich hörst! DAN: Wenn es nicht stattgefunden hat, kann es nicht stattfinden! SAWYER: Aufmachen! DAN: Die Vergangenheit ist nicht mehr zu ändern, James! SAWYER: Alle Menschen, die mir was bedeuten, sind auf eurem Scheißschiff gestorben. Ich weiß, was ich nicht ändern kann. JULIET: Lasst uns zurück zum Strand gehen. Es war ein langer Tag. MILES: Warum gehen wir zurück zum Strand, wenn es da nichts ist, wo wir hingehen könnten? JULIET: Dann bleib doch hier. MILES: Die steht auf mich. Großteil der Gruppe geht zum Strand zurück. Dan sieht Charlotte an. CHARLOTTE: Was? Was ist, was hast du? geht zu ihr und sie betastet ihre blutende Nase. CHARLOTTE: Eh. Das letzte Mal Nasenbluten hatte ich als Kind, Es geht mir gut! DAN: Ja. Nein, nein, nein, nein, du hast ... äh ... natürlich ... äh ... geht's dir gut, ich ... Weißt du, wenn ich Blut sehe, das ist äh - CHARLOTTE: Tja, dann war Physiker ja wohl die richtige Wahl für dich. Wollen wir? DAN: Ja, ähm ... äh, mein Rucksack. Ich hab meinen Rucksack am ... äh ... Kraterrand liegen lassen, ich hole ihn lieber. Geh doch schon vor mit den anderen, ich komm gleich hinterher. CHARLOTTE: Und bitte nicht wieder trödeln. DAN: Ich weiß gar nicht, wie das geht. kichert und geht weg. Dan rennt zurück, öffnet seinen Rucksack und blättert durch sein Tagebuch. Er liest eine Seite und schlägt dann gegen die Tür der Station. DAN: Bitte lass es funktionieren, bitte ... lass es funktionieren. Bitte, bitte, bitte, lass es funktionieren. klopft wieder an die Tür. Desmond, der einen Schutzanzug trägt und ein Gewehr hält, kommt heraus. DAN: Whoa, whoa, warte, warte! Äh, nicht schießen! DESMOND: Dann solltest du schnell erklären, warum du seit 20 Minuten gegen meine Tür hämmerst, Bruder. DAN: Desmond. DESMOND: Warte ich auf dich? DAN: Was? Auf wen? DESMOND: Meine Ablösung. DAN: Nein, das bin ich nicht. Ich bin's nicht, ich bin's nicht. Ich bin - DESMOND: Kenne ich dich? DAN: Ja. Irgendwie schon. Aber das ist jetzt nicht wichtig. Was wichtig ist, Desmond, ist das, was ich jetzt sage. Hör genau zu. Du bist der einzige Mensch, der uns helfen kann, weil, Desmond, die Regeln für dich keine Bedeutung haben. Du bist was Besonderes. Du bist einzigartig und auf wunderbare Art besonders. DESMOND: Wovon redest du denn? DAN: Ok, hör mir zu, hör zu! Wenn es der Hubschrauber irgendwie hier weg geschafft hat, wenn du es nach Hause geschafft hast - DESMOND: Was für'n Hubschrauber, wovon redest du überhaupt?! DAN: Hör zu, du sollst zuhören oder Menschen werden sterben. Mein Name ist Daniel Faraday und gerade jetzt bin ich und alle, die du auf der Insel gelassen hast, in großer Gefahr. Du bist der Einzige, der uns helfen kann. Du musst unbedingt nach Oxford zur Universität, dorthin, wo wir uns getroffen haben. Such meine Mutter, ihr Name ist - Vorausblende Himmel leuchtet auf und das Ereignis beginnt erneut. Schnitt zu Desmond, der mit Penelope im Bett liegt. Er wacht abrupt auf und Penelope macht das Licht an. PENNY: Ist alles in Ordnung? DESMOND: Ich war auf der Insel. Ich war auf der Insel. PENNY: Ach, Schatz. Du bist seit drei Jahren nicht mehr auf der Insel. Du bist in Sicherheit. Es war nur ein Traum. DESMOND: Es war kein Traum, Pen. Ich hab mich an was erinnert. betritt das Oberdeck eines Schiffes. PENNY: Desmond, wo willst du denn hin? Des. Desmond. Was soll das werden? holt den Anker ein. DESMOND: Wir fahren. PENNY: Und wo fahren wir hin? DESMOND: Oxford. en:Because You Left transcript Kategorie:Transcripte